Anjo Ferido
by Kahhh
Summary: Palavras machucam mais que golpes de kunais desferidas contra a pele, quando os sentimentos ficam evidentes. Seu anjo o perdoará por isso?


**SINOPSE: **Palavras machucam mais que golpes de kunais desferidas contra a pele, quando os sentimentos ficam evidentes**.** Seu anjo o perdoará por isso?

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:**Sinceramente, como eu amei escrever essa oneshot, esse casal me conquistou de uma maneira que me inspirei neles, espero que gostem!  
>BOA LEITURA<em>!<em>

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>ANJO FERIDO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lágrimas desciam por seus olhos. Tristeza. Angústia e dor. A dor que Konan jurou nunca mais sentir, foi inevitável não nutri-la por causa de um pequeno deslize seu.<p>

Uma investigação, apenas isso**, **em quenão ouve êxito**. **Infelizmente, o esconderijo fora atacado. Por que...? Por quê? Tinha certeza que não havia ninguém nas redondezas, sua forma perfeita em origamis averiguou com eficácia todo o local. O que a motivara a cometer este erro?

Ela sabia, e muito bem...

Os beijos quentes, os toques profundos ainda permaneciam em todo o seu corpo. Eles se amaram como dois recém casados cheios de paixão. Primeira vez que sentiu seu calor, sua voz rouca em seu ouvido, seus gemidos prazerosos que ecoavam no aposento. Eles comemoravam da melhor maneira a extração do ultimo Biju, finalmente, e Konan estava feliz, por amá-lo intensamente, por tê-lo em seus braços totalmente a sua mercê.

Mas ele não sabia, que esse fora sua distração...

Sua mente a traía, impedindo que ficasse concentrada em sua missão; para melhor proteção aos membros da organização**,** que estiveram quietos diante da discussão dos dois. O líder estava descontrolado, nunca tinham visto tratá-la daquela maneira.

Ela ouvia tudo, com o coração partido.

"_O que há com você, Konan?"_

Sua voz, rancorosa e impiedosa, lhe fora dirigida rispidamente. A raiva, fúria, nítida em seus olhos, o Rinnegan a encarava descrente, decepcionado com sua companheira por ter falhado drasticamente. Será que ele não percebia que somente ele permanecia em sua mente? E que fazia seu coração disparar no peito de modo descontrolado? Não conseguia entender que seu amor por ele era forte o suficiente para sua alma fraquejar, Era tão insensível que chegara ao ponto de fazê-la chorar mesmo prometendo nunca mais fazer isso a ela durante todo aquele tempo.

"_Você é uma inútil, onde estava com a cabeça de tê-la escolhido? Você não é digna desse posto!"_

Trancada em seu quarto, ela nutria sentimentos obscuros em sua mente, desfalecendo sua alma e machucando seu coração, que continha feridas ainda recentes, não cicatrizadas.

Fechou os olhos dando uma pequena pausa às lágrimas. Lá fora, a chuva caía densa, e ela sabia justamente o motivo. Ele a magoara e sua revolta era nítida naquela tempestade.

"_Pein"_

Abriu os olhos revelando novamente as gotas de lágrimas, que escorriam por sua face pálida e macia. Ela chorava por ele, fazia tudo por ele e vivia por ele. Sempre cumpria suas ordens. Sempre caminhava ao lado de seu Deus sendo considerada um anjo **—** que, ao abrir suas asas**,** refletia todo seu esplendor, deixando seu Deus orgulhoso por tê-la ao seu lado, mas que agora, estava sozinho e demonstrava seus sentimentos perante cada gota de chuva que caia na noite fria e enigmática, em que seu anjo fechara suas asas para derramar seu pranto longe de seu Deus.

Pousou a mão no coração que sangrava por dentro. Não teve culpa do acontecido. Sua mente estava focada em outra coisa, outro lugar**. **Imagens do que havia acontecido entre eles permaneciam claras: seu semblante sério e**,** ao mesmo tempo**,** atencioso estava pregado em sua memória. Impossível ser retirado.

Ele se esquecera dela e de suas promessas. Desprezou seu amor e a tratou como um lixo. No entanto, mesmo com atitudes ruins e deploráveis, ainda o amava com todo o seu coração.

Limpou as lágrimas e sentou-se na cama, olhando a chuva sorrateira do lado de fora da janela. Levantou-se, caminhando a passos calmos segurando no fecho. A cortina balançou num ritmo frenético quando o sopro do vento gélido adentrou o quarto assim que abriu a janela. Ela sabia, muito bem, que a água era seu ponto fraco. Da última vez que enfrentara a chuva**,** ficara dias de cama, com o corpo dolorido. Ficara semanas sem poder fazer seu jutsu de origamis. Maldita chuva!

Aquela chuva era especial, não ia lhe prejudicar. As gotas que caíam, cada uma delas, era ele. Pein. Seu amigo e protetor. Seu amado.

Subiu na fresta da janela e pulou para fora, o vento arrepiou-lhe a pele e as gotas caíam sobre sua cabeça**, **escorrendo pelo corpo. As nuvens carregadas cobriram a Lua expulsando o calor da aurora, que agora era tomada por ventos fortes e uma tempestade sem fim.

Konan se sentia feliz diante das águas que caiam sobre si. Relâmpagos, trovões ecoavam noite adentro. Fechou os olhos**,** sentindo as gotas tocarem seu rosto e escorrerem pelos seus lábios**,** como um beijo leve e calmo.

Ele a tocara. Ele quem percorria seu corpo. Ele era aquela chuva.

Abriu os olhos**,** observando as nuvens se distanciarem assim que a chuva parou. As estrelas surgiram no céu contendo um brilho esplêndido. Ela suspirou de tristeza, fora a única maneira de senti-lo mais uma vez, mas parecia que Pein não estava interessado em senti-la através da tempestade.

Estava toda molhada**:** seus cabelos, camisola e pele. O frio reinou e ela tremeu, colocando os braços sobre os ombros. Angustiada, voltou para seu quarto e deitou na cama, sem ao menos se secar. O sono não aparecia e passou a noite em claro, sem se importar com sua saúde ou com o dia de amanhã**,** que ia ser como outro qualquer.

Ficara toda a noite perdida em seus pensamentos, sem ter a mínima idéia do que fazer para acalmar seu coração ferido, principalmente quando o encontrasse.

Suas têmporas estavam ficando pesadas, os olhos ardiam como se estivessem cheios de areia. Fechou-os para cair num sono profundo, mas batidas insistentes na porta a fizeram permanecer acordada.

- Vá embora! – Estava muito cansada e não estava a fim de ver ninguém. Sua suspeita era que Pein estivesse por trás daquela porta.

- Konan! É o Itachi. Pein pediu pra te chamar, temos uma reunião de emergência.

Suspirou um ar de desapontamento, com certeza ia ouvir mais sermões. Conseguiria suportar? Seu coração ia ser capaz de bloquear suas palavras para não se ferir ainda mais? Apesar de querer ficar na cama trancada a sete chaves, uma hora ou outra teria que enfrentá-lo, não havia como fugir. Afoita, levantou-se da cama e colocou seu roupão, não estava nem ai para sua expressão e muito menos aparência. Eles que se danassem!

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Itachi do lado de fora. O Uchiha arregalou os olhos com as olheiras em volta dos olhos opacos e vermelhos, os cabelos azuis desgrenhados. Konan ignorou Itachi e passou por ele sem ao menos olhá-lo. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza**:** quando essa reunião acabasse, só queria saber de voltar para sua cama e dormir o dia inteiro.

"_Maldito Pein!_**"**

Fora o responsável por deixá-la nesse estado, principalmente esvair seu sono deixando-a com o rosto feio cheio de olheiras e descabelada.

Olhares surpresos pairaram sobre ela assim que adentrou a sala. Konan sempre fora uma garota vaidosa, sempre preocupada com o seu visual, cabelos bem penteados, roupas limpas e bem passadas, maquiagem leve que realçava seu olhar provocativo e lábios finos, um perfume suave que pairava o recinto. Aquela não era a Konan que todos conheciam.

Pein, não estranhou essa mudança radical**. **Ele sentiu sua dor, ele a tocou, sabia que estava assim por sua culpa, passara dos limites, mas manteve sua carranca séria perante seus subordinados.

- Konan-senpai. Está tudo bem? – Tobi foi o único a ter coragem de fazer perguntas à mulher deprimida, que, após olhar para Pein ao seu lado, não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas**. **Ela o amava de uma maneira tão absurda que a fez parecer uma fraca e repugnante diante de todos ali. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo seu choro, nem ao menos respondeu a pergunta de Tobi, a resposta era nítida em seu pranto.

Constrangida consigo mesma e seus sentimentos, levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala às pressas deixando o local. Queria se isolar, fugir daquele lugar para nunca mais vê-lo. Esquecer-se dele para sempre. Entrou em seu quarto e pulou em sua cama, esquecendo-se de fechar a porta. Agarrou no travesseiro deixando vir **à** tona toda sua dor, estava ferida demais para ficar ao lado de Pein.

- Konan... – Arregalou os olhos e virou-se, ele esta lá, diante da porta, olhando-a direto – Precisamos conversar.

Concordou acenando com a cabeça. Estava cansada de fugir de seus sentimentos, cansada de escondê-los, ocultá-los com medo da reação de Pein. Secou as lágrimas e olhou-o direto, ignorando suas emoções.

- Sei que está magoada comigo**,** Konan, senti isso – Pein sentou na beira da cama sem desviar o contato visual.

- Você prometeu que nunca mais iria me ver chorar**,** Pein. Não foram tanto as suas palavras grosseiras que me fizeram ficar assim, mas... – Ela congelou perante suas palavras, não sabia se realmente era necessário tocar nesse assunto.

- Refere-se ao que aconteceu conosco anteontem – Declarou com uma voz mais calma. Konan apenas meneou a cabeça como resposta.

O silêncio reinou entre eles naquele quarto. Konan mais uma vez mantivera firme diante de Pein, que a olhava atentamente. Ela suspirou e fechou os seus olhos, dessa vez ia deixar suas palavras saírem de seu coração.

- Sonhei com isso toda a minha vida, o que aconteceu não foi apenas um caso isolado**,** Pein, eu te amei de verdade, não foi pelo momento – Baixou a cabeça, não permitindo que este visse suas lágrimas**.** – Você me machucou**,** não só pelas palavras que me disse sobre a missão, mas por saber que não sou amada por você da mesma maneira que eu o amo. Esse amor estúpido que me torna fraca – Colocou as mãos delicadas sobre os olhos, a dor em seu âmago era algo que podia não controlar, tinha que conviver com a idéia de que Pein nunca seria seu. Ele era o líder da organização, tenderia a ficar desprovido de qualquer sentimento para não dar uma baixa repentina em sua autoridade**. **Isso a fazia arfar por tamanha dor inexistente no peito – Por que te amo tanto, Pein?

Olhos serenos e tristes observavam suas mãos serem retirados de sua face, Pein segurou seu pulso**,** afastando suas mãos de seus olhos. Aproximou-se dela e com o polegar, secou as lágrimas quentes que insistiam descer por suas bochechas**,** que agora estavam coradas pela proximidade demasiada. O coração disparou no peito aparentando sair pela boca, ele estava tão perto de seu rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter uma barreira invisível que os separava.

- Pein...

- Eu sinceramente não sei nada sobre sentimentos, mas o que aconteceu não foi pelo momento, mas porque eu quis, porque meu coração permitiu isso – Konan arregalou os olhos surpresa – Perdoe-me se te fiz sofrer**,** Konan, juro que não foi minha intenção – Pousou a mão alva na face úmida por causa das lágrimas. Konan tremeu com o seu toque.

- Por que parou a chuva? – Temeu a sua resposta, mesmo sabendo que ele estava agindo de modo gentil com ela.

- Você sabe que a água não te faz bem – Konan fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, apesar do acontecido, ele sempre a protegia, não importa de que forma. Mesmo assim, sua dor a entristecia. Pein era sua cura. Só seu amor é capaz de cicatrizar tamanha ferida.

- Esse sentimento dói dentro de mim, Pein, e...

- Também sinto uma dor profunda no peito sempre que te vejo deprimida - Desceu sua mão para baixo acariciando a pele macia e parando em seu queixo, ergueu sua cabeça para que olhasse em seus olhos - Sei que minha atitude te machucou, eu estava descontrolado, não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo – Pein fechou os olhos e suspirou – Se não tiver o seu perdão, eu juro que... – Pein calou-se assim que lábios finos e famintos o impediram. Konan não resistiu a ele e o beijou naquele mesmo instante. Foi correspondida por ele, tornando o beijo mais intenso e caloroso, suas línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra explorando cada extensão das bocas que se devoravam.

Pelos pulmões estarem implorando por ar, separou o beijo e Konan o abraçou fortemente. Palavras não eram mais necessárias, Pein tinha vaga percepção de que fora perdoado, prometendo a ela que nunca mais cometeria o mesmo erro, que a amava da mesma maneira.

Ela sorriu**,** incontida, feliz em saber que era correspondida não só pelo desejo que agora os dominava naquele quarto quente, mas por ser amada pelo seu Deus, único que confortava o coração de seu anjo.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Prontinho. Esse casal é novo pra mim, e Pein é um personagem muito complicado de se trabalhar, mas eu gostei do resultado.<br>Agora que tal uma review!

Kissuss no kokorô!


End file.
